Parent application Ser. No. 426,446 filed Dec. 20, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,000 relates to improvements in the manufacture of horseshoes wherein elongated strands are threaded through holes in the horse's hoof and facilitate securement of a shoe to the hoof by being in direct contact with adhesive means on the shoe.
Parent application Ser. No. 426,446 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,000 also teaches the use of pad means on the upper surface of the shoe element with the pad means including an impermeable sheet which comprises a barrier for preventing the adhesive for contacting the shoe element directly through the pad means.